


Voulez-vouz

by zeppelinandunicorns



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeppelinandunicorns/pseuds/zeppelinandunicorns
Summary: To celebrate her birthday, Jackie convinces Hyde to take her on a romantic trip, but Las Vegas wasn't exactly where she wanted to go, and she definitely didn't want to take the rest of the basement gang with her. Frustrated, Jackie thought that the trip was ruined, but Hyde's willing to make it unforgettable. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Michael Kelso/Brooke Rockwell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, quick thing: this story isn't mine. It was originally posted in a website called nyah fanfiction and it's in brazilian portuguese. I randomly found this fic and I fell in love with it, it's funny and cute so I asked the author if I can translate it to english and post it here and in AO3, she said yes so…  
> The original author name is Leticia and I'll leave the link to the original fic (in portuguese) in the final notes, if you can, please go send her some love!  
> So, yeah, the story is hers, I only translated it and changed a few things, but hey, if you want to check out some of my original stories after I'll be really happy.  
> Enjoy!

There's something about planes that Jackie didn't like. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that her feet aren't exactly touching the ground, or maybe it has something to do with the fact that it's logically impossible for a huge piece of metal to fly over the clouds and not crash into a mountain or something. The only thing she's sure at the moment is that she feels suffocated every time she's inside a flying sardine can.

Steven seemed pretty calm while they walked through O'Hare International Airport in Chicago, Jackie was clutching his hand hard, afraid to get lost in the huge crowd surrounding them. If everything works out the way it's supposed to, in just a few hours they would be at a beautiful beach in Los Angeles, and Jackie would celebrate her birthday the way she always wanted to: just her, Steven, and a few margaritas.

They hurried into the boarding gate. Jackie lost track of time when she was getting ready and they argued about where they were going to leave the El Camino while they were gone. She suggested the Forman's residence, but Steven wanted to drive the damn car all the way to the airport, refusing to take a cab.

And now they were in a crowded airport, their flight was about to be called and she didn't want to stay in a huge line, so they tried to embark before the first call.

"I can't wait to get into the hotel. I've got this new bikini and I'm dying to wear it on the beach, God, I look so hot in it" Jackie said, smiling. Steven smiled back, he couldn't deny that he loved seeing his doll so excited, but he quickly returned into zen mode "But of course I'm going to show it to you first, pudding pop" She whispered in his ear. Zen will be damned, Steven gave Jackie one of his devilish grins, and that encouraged Jackie to tell him something "Speaking about beaches, I've noticed you didn't pack a swimsuit…" 

Hyde knew where she was going with this, so he just shook his head and interrupted her "No"

"But Steven…"

"No"

"The world is not going to end if you wear a swimsuit for once in your life, Steven!" She whined, even though she knew it was a lost cause "You can't wear jeans to the beach!"

"Jackie, I've spent half of my life skipping gym class because I didn't want to wear shorts. Just watch me" He smirked. Jackie huffed and rolled her eyes, but before she could nag him again, she saw a group of familiar people coming into their direction. Jackie's eyes widened when she finally recognized the group approaching them.

She felt like a pack of wild dogs was chasing her. She wanted to run, but she knew there was no escape. She was caught. Crap.

Jackie rolled her eyes again when she saw Michael giving one of his signature dumb grins, waving frantically at them. Fez, Brooke, Eric and Donna were with him, all of them smiling excitedly.

"Steven" Jackie whined, turning to face her boyfriend, but he also seemed shocked to see his friends. Soon, the group was standing near them and Jackie huffed "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked

"We came to spend the weekend with you and Hyde, duh!" Michael spoke like it was obvious. Jackie took a deep breath, trying her hardest to control herself, or else Michael would be limping for a week. She was wearing her pointy boots and she wasn't afraid to kick his shins.

"You weren't supposed to be here! This is a _romantic_ weekend, my romantic weekend with Steven! It was my birthday present!" Jackie protested

"Yeah, you know how birthdays work, you have to celebrate it with family, and that's us, so, yeah, we won't leave" Eric retorted, smiling slyly

Jackie felt Steven's arm wrapping around her waist, he knew that at any moment now she would end up hurting someone.

"We just wanted to spend this special day with you. It was supposed to be a surprise, we would only see each other at the plane, but you two got late" Donna said

"No, I don't want you here. Go away" Jackie said, she was almost losing her patience

"Jackie…" Hyde sighed dejectedly "They're our friends"

"Screw that! They could be the royal family, I still wouldn't let them come with us" She pouted and looked at Steven "This was supposed to be _our_ moment, baby…" 

He kissed the top of her head "Sorry doll, there's nothing I can do" 

"Chill, devil. We are not going to ruin your weekend, we're just going to enjoy the wonders of the pacific ocean" Eric spoke

"Fine, but I'll pretend I don't know any of you" Jackie said 

"Believe me, we won't have a problem with that" Eric smiled wryly at her, and Donna slapped the back of his head

"Jackie, can I talk with you for a minute?" Hyde said, pulling her away from the group "Look doll, I know this isn't what we planned, but try to enjoy it anyways. I promise you I'll make this trip worth it" 

"Are you going to wear shorts?" Jackie asked

"No, but I do have something for you" Steven smiled and opened his duffel bag, removing a brown paper bag. Jackie widened her eyes, and he interrupted what he was sure was going to be a huge lecture from her "Don't worry, it's not illegal. Well, totally illegal at least. It's just something that'll help you out during the flight, I know you hate planes" 

Jackie took the paper bag from his hands and smiled relieved when she saw that the content in the bag were only chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh, Steven, that is so sweet, literally" She cooed, kissing him briefly on the lips

"Now, chill out, I'll check if your flight is late, try not to kill Forman while I'm gone" He asked, kissing her one more time before going pulling away. Jackie smiled and clutched the bag on her hands.

A couple years ago, Jackie decided she would take Steven back after the whole stripper wife fiasco. Of course she made him grovel a little, and when she finally forgave him, Steven promised he would be a better boyfriend, someone she could count on, someone she deserves. And, surprisingly, he was keeping his word. He is the best version of himself, and she feels privileged to be the only one allowed to see the real him.

Jackie smiled, and went back to her idiot friends. They're like a bunch of parasites that seemed to like ruining her best moments with Steven. Well, except Brooke, she's the only salvageable one from the group. 

Now that she had the time to calm down, Jackie wasn't pissed off that they're going. At least they would make her laugh and she'll have someone to recur to when Steven does something stupid.

"Okay, idiots. Since we're on the same flight, I feel like it's my obligation to tell you that planes freak me out and I might get a little unbearable if someone annoys me" 

"Just a little?" Donna arched her brow

"Shut it, lumberjack. The fact is, I'm trying to be calm, so please, leave me alone during the flight, okay?" She asked

"What's in the bag?" Fez asked, ignoring her plea and pointing at the paper bag in her hand

"Steven made me cookies"

"Oh" Fez smiled "Can I have one?"

"No, they're mine" Jackie clutched the bag tighter in her hand

"Don't be selfish, Jackie. I'm sure there's enough cookies for everyone" Michael said, Jackie just shook her head. These were her cookies, cookies that her loving boyfriend made for her. Only her.

"No!"

"Damn Jackie! Pass the cookies" Kelso whined

"Michael!" Brooke huffed, annoyed by her boyfriend's behavior

"Yeah Jackie, pass the cookies" Eric said, trying to reach the bag

"Eric…" Donna warned him

"C'mon Donna! Jackie insulted us like, a thousand times, and we've been here for less than fifteen minutes! The cookies would be kind of like an apology" He argumented 

Jackie rolled her eyes, but she was no longer in the mood to argue, so she just gave each one a cookie. She's willing to sacrifice a few cookies for the sake of her sanity.

"Another one" Fez ordered, trying to reach the bag

"No" Jackie said, throwing the paper bag inside of her purse.

"You denied my marriage proposal!" Fez pouted, using the only thing he knows it'll make her feel guilty. Jackie rolled her eyes and gave the foreigner three more cookies.

Then she quickly went to find Steven, she saw him near the information stand and stood next to him, he kissed her temple and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. In a few hours it would be only both of them, in a huge hotel room's bed, smiling at each other while they enjoyed their post-orgasmic bliss. 

* * *

"Here doll, I think you need it" 

Jackie took the coffee Steven was offering her and took a long sip. The last few hours were a blur to her. She barely remembers getting into the plane, but she could swear she heard some things, like loud laughter, weird conversations and someone screaming for help. It all feels like a bad dream.

"What happened? I can't remember a thing" Jackie rubbed her temples, Steven gave her one of his cocky grins and pointed at all their friends sitting in the plastic chairs from the airport. They all seemed just as confused as she was.

"Well, you kind of underestimated my cookies" He said

"What the hell were in those cookies, Hyde?" Eric asked, leaning his head on his hands

"My secret ingredient" Hyde answered 

Six pairs of eyes focused on Steven, all of them perplexed. Jackie closed her eyes and groaned, she should've known that _that's_ what Steven meant when he said the cookies would calm her down.

"You drugged us, you idiot! You should've warned us!" Donna punched Steven's arm

"Easy, big red. The trip wasn't that bad" 

"I can't remember a thing, Hyde!" Donna protested

"I think it's better this way, I've noticed that you all look really stupid while high" Steven said, smirking

"Oh God, what have we done?" Brooke asked apprehensively

"You didn't do anything, but Don Juan El Tardo" He pointed at Kelso "Thought it would be a great idea to shout that he saw the plane wing catching on fire. It was ridiculous, but really fun, especially when Erica started to cry" 

"I can't remember anything" Jackie pouted, she hated missing Eric crying.

"That's because you were asleep, doll" Steven spoke softly "Which was weird, you normally don't sleep while you're high, you tend to laugh and say stupid things, not that different from when you're sober" He joked

Jackie slapped his chest and rolled her eyes, but she knew he was right. She _never_ gets sleepy when she's high.

"Okay, but why are we here? That's definitely not the LAX" She wondered

Steven sighed "Okay, I've got good news and bad news, what should I tell first?"

"Start by the bad news, because there's no way this day can get worse" Eric whined

"The bad news is that there's a huge storm and all the flights to California are cancelled, the company could only reschedule our flight for tomorrow. But the good news is that the pilots loved my cookies" He said smiling

"And where are we?" Michael asked, while Fez munched on a bag of chips. Steven pointed to something behind them with his head. Jackie turned slowly, feeling the beginning of a bad headache. Her eyes widened and filled with tears when she saw the city they're in. She took a deep breath, she was not going to cry. The high buildings, the blinding lights, the desert surrounding them… she saw enough TV to know where they are.

"Oh my God" She mumbled, she felt like someone just punched her guts.

"WE'RE IN VEGAS!" Michael yelled, standing up and pumping his fist in the air in glee.

**Here's the link to the original story (in portuguese).**

<https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/775715/Voulez-vous/>

**Please send the original author some love if you can!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie dragged herself from the hotel lobby to the reception. Surprisingly, Steven found a nice hotel, something she didn't expected from him at all. She could swear they were going to stay in a crappy motel near the airport. Steven was probably trying to compensate for the fact that she was being forced to spend the night in the city that was the scenario of all her nightmares. The _Four Sea_ is a very elegant hotel, and it was probably expensive. 

"Welcome to the Four Sea, how can I help you?" The blonde receptionist asked with a forced smile.

"You could help us by showing us a cheaper place" Steven mumbled, and Jackie glared at him

"Just ignore him" Jackie said "Four rooms, please" 

The receptionist nodded and checked something in a big notebook.

"We only have three regular rooms and a premium suite available" She said, still smiling. The mention of the suite made Jackie imagine herself submerged in a huge hot tub, her body floating and the bubbles tickling her.

"We will take the suite" Jackie said without even thinking twice

"Jackie!" Steven protested

"Steven, I'm in a city I hate, because it reminds me of the worst moments of my life. Moments of pain, pain that _you_ caused by breaking my heart and stomping all over the shards without giving a crap about my feelings. The least I deserve is a suite" Jackie said, keeping herself zen.

Steven sighed, running his hand across his face "Fine, we will stay at the goddamn suite"

Jackie smiled triumphantly. Steven paid for the room, and after all the formalities were done, the group went to the elevators, Jackie walked in front of them, trying to keep her head up. 

Whoever saw her now, would think she's okay with the whole situation, because she kept herself calm, zen. But on the inside… Jackie was literally sick, she felt like throwing up, at every step she felt more and more like she'd dump all the contents of her stomach on the floor. That's why she bolted out of the elevator when it finally reached their floor, ignoring the way her friends were calling her questionably. When she finally saw the room, she opened the door quickly and ran to the bathroom, puking her guts off in the toilet.

After a few seconds of feeling like she was about to die, she felt someone delicately pulling her hair away from her face and out of the splash zone. Steven. She felt him rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

"Just take a deep breath, doll" He whispered in her ear, kneeling next to her. Jackie felt tears leaving her eyes, she didn't know if they were the result of this awful situation or just a reaction to the awful smell of vomit. Steven kept rubbing her back "It was a long and stressful trip, okay? Maybe it's food poisoning" 

"Steven, shush!" Jackie groaned before throwing up again. He pulled her hair again and waited until she was done. She took a deep breath and he kissed her shoulder, a small gesture he always did whenever he tried to make her feel better about something

"Maybe now I'll be able to hear my thoughts again" He tried to joke, running his fingers through her hair. She chuckled a bit and leaned her body backwards into the hot tub, Steven flushed the toilet and handed her the roll of toilet paper.

"I'll go get you some water, okay? Stay here" He instructed and kissed her forehead

Jackie observed him leaving the bathroom and placed her hand on her stomach. She couldn't get sick now, she needs to enjoy this trip with Steven, even if they have to spend one night in this awful place, because she spent months insisting on a trip out of town. He had scoffed and said he wouldn't spend any money on a trip, but Jackie pouted and almost cried, until he finally said yes. Even Mrs. Forman participated in some of her persuasion attempts, in fact, Kitty was the one that suggested a trip in the first place.

But now, sitting in a hotel bathroom and leaning into the hot tub, Jackie wondered if this whole thing was actually a good idea. She was starting to think if maybe it would've been easier to get Steven to propose instead.

* * *

The sun was burning her skin, and Jackie could feel the way all the guys in the hotel pool gazed at her almost naked body. Her sickness was long gone, leaving behind a strong urge to drink something cold. So she decided she would head into the pool and order one of those exotic drinks, but in the last minute she felt like replacing the alcoholic beverage with a strawberry smoothie.

And now she was sitting in one of the chairs with Donna and Brooke by her side, while Michael, Eric and Fez played in the pool, enjoying the sunny day. Steven was the only one who's not there. He stayed in the hotel room to call the hotel in Los Angeles and explain the situation, Jackie hoped that he would join them soon, but she knew him better, Steven would never swim in a pool in public, mostly because of his stupid aversion to shorts.

"This is so much better than I thought it would be" Brooke said, smiling

"This hotel?" Donna questioned

"No. The fact that there isn't a toddler calling me all the time" 

Jackie laughed before drinking the rest of her smoothie. According to Brooke, Betsy stayed with Mr and Mrs. Forman in Point Place, because Brooke's mother was out of town and Michael's parents had way too many kids to pay attention to their only granddaughter. Jackie would kill to see Red taking care of the kid, he was attached to the tiny Kelso and she knew that he would spoil her as much as he could, just like her Steven does.

Jackie observed all the people sunbathing and enjoying the pool. It's not Los Angeles, but it could be worse. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"Now I get why Hyde is so fond of his sunglasses, they're great if you want to observe someone without anyone noticing it" Donna said and Jackie chuckled

"God, I hate when Steven does that, because I never know if he's appreciating my natural beauty or thinking about different ways to shut me up" 

The girls all laughed, Jackie sighed and slightly moved her head upwards, that's when she saw him.

He was hot, Michael Douglas hot. None of the three girls could take their eyes off him, Jackie lowered her sunglasses when she saw him approaching them.

"Hey girls, wanna have some fun?" The tall, muscular brunette man asked. His hair was neatly combed, and his outfit - a button shirt and linen pants - highlighted his broad chest.

"What kind of fun?" Donna asked, removing her sunglasses and biting the stem, Jackie repressed a laugh and Brooke's face reddened, looking embarrassed for her friend.

"I think that first we should know your name" Jackie said, smirking

"Horace Delko, but you can call me Delko" He said, smiling flirtatiously at her "First time in Vegas? Have you been to a casino yet?" He asked

"Yes and no. We're just enjoying the hotel before we take the plane to L.A tomorrow" Donna said and Delko nodded

"Since you're spending the night in town, I think you should stop by my casino, it's called _Lotus,_ everyone in Vegas knows it, just ask around. You'd definitely pretty the place up" 

Jackie bit her lip and considered the offer. It would be kind of cool, going to a casino, she's good at everything, so it wouldn't be so hard to earn some cash.

"Mrs. Burkhart?" Jackie turned around and faced one of the waiters, who was holding a phone in his hand

"Yes?"

"Phone call for you" He extended the device, Jackie furrowed her brow in confusion, but took it anyway.

"Hello?" 

"No pouting" He heard Steven's voice, he sounded harsh. Jackie couldn't help but look up into the hotel, and she quickly found Steven leaning into the balcony of their room, looking at her "And stop flirting with this guy" 

"I am not flirting!" She retorted, lowering her voice

"Baby, I have known you for many years, I know when you're flirting. Now stop it and put the sunglasses back on, you look absurdly hot in them" He said, and she could almost see him staring longingly at her, she had to resist the strong urge to get upstairs and show him how hot she can be

She laughed and bit her lip, looking at the man debrussed into the balcony and putting her sunglasses back on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would update this fic daily and I'm so sorry I wasn't able to! God knows I hate not to keep my word, and I'm kind of paranoid with deadlines, I always make sure I have at least two of three chapters done before I post a new one in my original stories. Like, I will only post chapter 15 as soon as I'm done writing chapter 18, got it?  
> I'm sorry, I ramble a lot in the notes. The reason I haven't updated this daily is because I had a mental breakdown, but I'm fine now so enjoy :D

_ The Golden Fish  _ wasn't what she expected, unlike the hotel, this place was definitely somewhere Steven would take her to a date. The wooden tables are covered by something resembling fishnets, there were also stuffed fishes mounted on the wall and a small stage that resembled a boat. Tacky wasn't enough to describe this place.

Trying to ignore the giant sword-fish near the entrance, Jackie took a seat at the table near the stage, silently praying that the food would be better than the decor.

"Why are we here if the hotel has a beautiful restaurant?" She asked, taking the menu from the table

"Because we're already spending too much with the hotel, if we keep going like this there'll be no money left when we arrive at L.A" Steven said as he took the menu from her hands and sat by her side, she leaned her head on his shoulders and started to analyze her options.

"I think I'll order the shrimp" She said

Steven sighed "Why do you always want to eat expensive things?"

"Instinct, pudding pop" She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek

"Can you please be less gooey and  lovey while we're eating? I don't want to throw up in my own food" Eric mumbled

"Don't say that, I think they're cute" Brooke defended them, smiling

"They would be, if they weren't so unnatural. Or if two of her exes weren't at the same table" He retorted

Jackie took a deep breath and tried to control her temper, Eric tends to always bring out her worst moments.

"Hey Forman, look at that" Steven said, pointing at the stage, Eric turned around to face the stage and Steven landed a nice punch on his shoulder

"Hyde!" He protested

"Can it, Forman" Hyde said, wrapping his arm protectively around Jackie's shoulder

"Eric, we shall not remember the past" Fez said "I'm completely okay with the fact that Jackie and Hyde are together. I proposed to her and she said no, there was some trauma? Yes. But I'm fine with it" 

"Yeah, I'm also okay with the fact that my best friend stabbed me in the back by stealing my girl while I was helping the needy in California" Kelso said

"Kelso, even if the needy had boobs the size of a volleyball, you still wouldn't help them" Donna said, bothered by the conversation

Jackie smiled gratefully to her friend.

"I think we should place our order already" Brooke said, changing the subject quickly when she noticed Hyde was fuming

The waiters were roaming around the restaurant, writing and delivering orders. Jackie wasn't in the mood to drink alcohol so she decided to order a glass of water while the guys drank beer and Brooke and Donna drank wine. Eric was currently on a rant about his students and how teenagers are unbearable. He was completing his final semester in college and he got a job as a teacher's assistant in a high school in Madison.

Jackie wasn't in the mood to participate in the conversation, she was too busy observing the restaurant. She was the first one to notice a woman in a sailor's costume walk to the stage, her blue dress with red and white stripes was cute and she was wearing a matching sailor's hat. Jackie could imagine herself wearing something like it, Steven would definitely love it, he has a thing for costumes.

The sailor woman stood on the stage and took the microphone, behind her, a man (also dressed like a sailor) started to play the piano. The melody was very familiar to Jackie and she had to bite back a smile.

" _ Moon river, wider than a mile"  _ The sailor woman started to sing  _ "I'm crossing you in style some day" _

"This is one of my favorite songs" Jackie sighed dreamily

"Seriously? It's kind of annoying" Steven said. Jackie chose to ignore his statement and focus on the music

_ "Oh dream maker, you heart breaker" _

"It's not annoying, it's atemporal" She stated. That is the same song Audrey Hepburn sang in Breakfast at Tiffany's. Jackie loved that movie, it was the only movie her mother used to watch with her.

Jackie remembered some of the good moments she had with her mother, where they dressed in black dresses and wore pearl necklaces while listening to  _ Moon River. _

_ "My huckleberry friend. Moon river and me"  _ The sailor woman stopped singing, and the man kept playing the same melody on the piano, it was beautiful. Out of nowhere, a couple that was sitting on a table near them started to dance, the man conducted the woman gracefully, drawing the attention of all the customers. Jackie smiled at the sight.

Then something weird happened. Another couple from another table stood up and started to sway along the music as well, and then another couple did the same thing. Jackie smiled and watched the couples dancing around the restaurant. She looked at Steven and he had a scowl on his face, he looked extremely confused and perplexed, because of course he does.

The pianist stopped and all the dancers stopped with him. Jackie gasped when she saw the man removing a tiny velvet box from his pocket, kneeling in front of the sailor woman.

"Oh my God" Jackie whispered. The diamond sparkled beautifully and the sailor woman was crying her eyes out.

It was obvious what her answer was. The couple smiled at each other before the man pulled her to a passionate kiss.

"That was so beautiful!" Brooke said smiling

"So beautiful" Fez blinked his eyes quickly, letting a few tears fall "What do you think Jackie? Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked her

Jackie looked at Fez, who seemed anxious to start a conversation about marriage proposals. She sighed and looked at Steven, who was looking at her questionably.

"Yes it was beautiful, but it was also too much" She said, trying to keep a straight face "I mean, the whole scene was kind of tacky"

"Who are you and what did you do to my friend Jackie?" Donna asked, looking confused as hell

"I just think it was too much, some things should be done in the simplest way possible" She shrugged

"Hyde, what the hell did you do to the girl?" Eric asked, looking shell-shocked

"I need to reapply my makeup, excuse me" Jackie said, going to the bathroom

"I'll go with you" Donna followed her

"Me too" Brooke said, going after the two girls

"Me too" Fez said, he tried to get up but Hyde glared at him and Eric pulled him back to the table

The three women went to the bathroom, Jackie was the first one to get inside and without even waiting for the door to close completely she said "That was so magical! The music, the dancers, the proposal! It was perfect!"

"I knew you were lying!" Donna pointed at Jackie "Why did you lie?" She asked

"Probably because of Fez" Brooke affirmed, crossing her arms

Jackie leaned into the sink and sighed

"That was probably one of the most romantic things I've ever seen. I just didn't said anything because I don't want Steven to feel pressured" 

"Pressured to marry you?" Donna asked

"Yeah" Jackie confirmed "I just love him way too much to lose him again, and I don't know if you can tell, but Steven is a huge commitment-phobe" She said wryly, then she sighed "I don't want him to run away again like he did after Chicago, so since we got back together I haven't mentioned marriage once"

"You're telling me that  _ you  _ haven't said anything about marriage in two years?" Brooke asked with raised eyebrows

"Yup, and do you know how hard this is for me? Weddings are my kryptonite. It's so hard not to talk about my dream wedding dress or what type of music would play at our wedding, I don't even own a single bridal magazine anymore!" 

"Wow, you must really love Hyde" Donna said, impressed

"But how do you know he doesn't want to get married? It's been years since Chicago, maybe he changed his mind" Brooke suggested, but Jackie shook her head sadly

"When we went to Angie's wedding, I tried to catch the bouquet and Steven didn't liked it at all" 

"He told you that?" Brooke asked

"No, but I could see it in his eyes" Jackie answered 

"Jackie, you can't see anything in Hyde's eyes" Donna said and Jackie chuckled, she took pride in being the only person who's able to read Steven

"But what if you get pregnant?" Brooke asked and Jackie widened her eyes in horror, _holy crap_ "I mean, there's always a possibility, especially with you two, you're like bunnies, humping everywhere"

Jackie gasped indignantly "For your information, Steven and I have a perfectly healthy sex life. And a pregnancy is definitely not in our plans for now. Steven and I just got back together!"

"Jackie, you and Hyde got back together three years ago" Donna sighed "You insist on telling us that's been two years but we're not stupid, we know you two were fooling around for almost a year. And a pregnancy wouldn't be so bad" 

"I know, I can almost picture it, a baby with Steven's eyes and my hair" She confessed "But having a baby now would mean Steven would marry me by obligation, and I don't want that. I want him to propose because he wants to and because he can't imagine himself without me" 

Donna placed her hands on Jackie's shoulders "Maybe Hyde will change his mind, maybe he wants a family now" 

"I don't know, Donna. We never really talked about the future" Jackie said, staring at the floor. They never talked about the future because Jackie was terrified of scaring him and losing him, and she knows she wouldn't be able to survive that again "I… just, nevermind, okay? Let's head back before Michael and Fez start a food fight" 

* * *

"You're too quiet, is there something wrong?" Steven asked. Jackie shook her head and leaned further into his naked chest, he pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head and lightly moving his hands up and down her back.

The hotel room was hot and stuffy, not even the air conditioner could bring the temperature down for now, at least not after what they've done. Jackie lightly scratched Steven's chest, and giggled when he lowered his head and kissed her softly in the lips.

"You sure? You seem distracted" He insisted. Jackie giggled again, she always loved when Steven showed concern about her. He might say he hates it when she talks too much, but he was always willing to listen to her, no matter what "You're still thinking about the proposal?" 

The real answer is: kind of. Jackie was thinking about the little chat she had with the girls in the bathroom, her period was late and she couldn't help but wonder… God, she really doesn't want Steven to propose because she might be pregnant, Brooke was right, there is a possibility. Her period was late, her breasts were sensitive and she did spend a huge chunk of the morning next to a toilet.

"No, as I said, that was a tacky and embarrassing proposal" She said without looking him in the eyes

"Jackie, are you sure you're okay? I mean, this is the kind of thing that makes you yap all day about how you wished I would propose like that"

Jackie bit her lip and shook her head again "I don't need all that if I already have you" She kissed him briefly to finish her statement

"Okay" Steven mumbled, sitting on the bed. Jackie pulled the sheets to cover herself and looked questionably at him "Jackie, you're acting weird. What have you done to my shallow, superficial girlfriend? Are you sick or something?" 

Jackie slapped his hand away when he tried to check her temperature and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sick! And this is all your fault, you know? This is a result of your influence, you made me less shallow and now I think big proposals are tacky" She lied, trying her hardest to sound honest "I just think love can't be measured by superficial things"

Steven didn't bought it, she could tell by the way he was looking at her. Jackie tried to remain zen, but avoided his piercing gaze.

"You're lying" He affirmed

"Am not!" She protested

Steven then laid on top of her, and she glued their mouths together. She moaned when he deepened the kiss and started to lightly suck on her tongue. He tasted like peppermint and she could tell he had a cigarette earlier. And even though she nags him all the time about smoking, she secretly always loved how he tasted.

They broke the kiss and he leaned his forehead against hers, she moved her hands from his back and cupped his face.

"I love you" She whispered against his mouth

"I know" He smiled playfully and pulled her to another earth shattering kiss

She giggled when he started to kiss her neck, and tangled her fingers on his hair, lightly running her fingernails on his scalp, he always loved when she did that.

"Why are you so giggly all off a sudden?" He asked

She stared into his piercing blue eyes and smiled "Because I'm happy, pudding pop" She kissed him again "Because I'm with you, in this beautiful suite, enjoying our alone time"

"Seriously? You're happy about being in this town?"

Jackie frowned a little and he pecked her lips until she smiled "Well, I'm happy as long as we're together and everything… but I'll be happier when we get the hell out of here" 

Steven chuckled and she gave him her best sexy smile, whispering in his ear "Ready for round two?" She asked, moving her mouth to his and biting on his lower lip

"Jesus woman, I'm not a machine" He said, grinning at her and already running his hands all over her body

"Please?" She pouted and he laughed

"Anything for you, doll" He said, pulling her to a frantic kiss, she shivered when she felt his hands starting to move lower and lower…

The happy couple was interrupted by someone who was loudly banging on their door.

"Hyde! Stop whatever dirty thing you're doing with Jackie and let's go! We're 10 minutes late!" She heard Eric yelling. She groaned and threw herself back in bed, she was going to kill that geek later.

"We're going to the casino" He said apologetically, getting out of bed

He started to search the room for the clothes they discarded not that long ago, he threw her her blouse and she whined "Why do you have to go? I thought we were going to spend the night together" 

"And we are, doll. I just need to get the idiots drunk and leave them at the casino to lose their money because..." He said, now fully clothed, leaning into her and smiling mischievously

"Because if they lose their money they won't be able to go to L.A with us tomorrow" She completed his sentence, beaming at him and clapping excitedly. Steven smiled at her and kissed her "I love you, pudding pop"

"I love you too, doll" He whispered against her mouth "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and make my friends lose their money" 

Jackie laughed and laid back in bed, she sighed and closed her eyes, she felt her body relaxing for the first time since they left Point Place in the morning "Don't sleep doll, go out with Brooke and Donna and enjoy your night, this is the city of sin baby, many things can happen" Steven said

"You don't have to tell me that" She mumbled. She wasn't too excited about being in the city, and even her body was determined to forget where she was, even if it was momentarily.

Steven sighed "Seriously, doll, go out, enjoy your night" He suggested, she opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows at him, he seemed too determined to get her out of the room, what the hell is he planning? "When you get back I might have a surprise for you" He confessed

She promptly sat down on the bed and smiled at him "Is it my birthday present? Oh my God, is it jewelry?" She asked, looking excited. Steven laughed and kissed her

"See you later, dollface" He said, leaving the room

"STEVEN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that as soon as I finish translating the next chapter I'll post it! By the way, if there's any english mistakes please let me know, I did my best to translate this fic but there's always room for improvement. See you soon


	4. Chapter 4

"Jackie, you said you knew how to drive that!" Donna yelled, her face was red and she was desperately trying to put on her seatbelt.

"It's what I'm doing!" Jackie retorted, clutching the steering wheel and accelerating more, she just loved the adrenaline.

"This isn't driving, this is attempted murder!" 

"Shush it, Donna! At least you have a seatbelt!" Brooke yelled from the back seat

Jackie tried to repress her laughter. She had a weird feeling, it was a mix of joy, excitement and concern. She was extremely excited for being able to drive a 1967 Austin Healey 3000, that was her dream car, and she deserved an award for not going back to the hotel just to grab her camera and take a bunch of pictures to show Red later. She couldn't wait to tell him that she was able to rent this car for the night, and it wasn't even that expensive!

"Please tell me we're almost there," Brooke pleaded from the back seat, and Jackie smiled when she saw the huge lotus flower sign.

"I think we're here," Donna said, her gaze fixated on the enormous building. Jackie parked the car in front of a random store and observed the place. There were a bunch of people coming in and out of the casino, but they all had something in common.

"We need better clothes" She said, eyeing all the women, they were all wearing shiny and elegant dresses

"We don't have the money to buy these type of clothes now" Brooke affirmed, and Donna nodded in agreement

Jackie looked around until she found what she was looking for. She smiled and dragged Donna and Brooke to a tiny store, hidden between all the giant and exorbitant buildings.

It was a tiny, yet neat thrift shop, Jackie smiled when she noticed that most of the clothes were actually pretty decent, soon she located what she was looking for.

"Don't worry about money, these kind of places are like, really cheap" Jackie said, guiding the two girls with her inside the store

She beamed when she found the perfect dress, it looked like it belonged in one of those big fancy boutiques in NYC, yet, here it was, in a small, cramped thrift shop in Vegas. And it only costs 10 dollars!

The dress was short, short enough to show some leg, not so short to be considered slutty, it was a gold sequin dress, the V-neck would definitely highlight her breasts, Steven would love this. She went to the shoe aisle and grabbed a nice pair of heels. Oh yeah, she will look extremely hot tonight.

Jackie bit her lip and looked through the small shop’s window. Her birthday is in just a few hours and she wasn’t celebrating like she originally wanted to. Alone with Steven, doing things that would absolutely make Red honor his name.

They had planned a nice romantic trip together and she couldn’t help but feel upset by the fact that their friends decided to show up and ruin everything. She loves them all dearly, but this was supposed to be her much needed alone time with her boyfriend.

She looked at herself in the small dressing room’s mirror and smiled. Steven will die when he finally sees her outfit.

* * *

She felt like a movie star. She knew how to make a great entrance and the huge amount of eyes set on her and her friends were proof of that. She felt like a goddess in her golden dress. Brooke was standing next to her, wearing a nice, elegant off-shoulder red dress. Donna was wearing a simple yet stunning green dress with spaghetti straps, the color of the dress highlighted her red hair.

“Where did your idiot boyfriend tell you he would be?” Jackie asked Donna, trying to avoid the crowd of people surrounding her. Ugh, she really hates crowded places.

Before Donna had the chance to answer, Jackie noticed a strange figure standing next to them. The “woman” in front of them was tall, she wore a long silky red dress with a bright red veil covering her face.

“Oh my God, Eric?!” Donna exclaimed

The “woman” lifted the veil off her face, and it was indeed, Eric Forman. Before Jackie had a chance to laugh, Eric shooshed them and pointed to a semi-private corner in the room, gesturing for the girls to follow him.

“Before you start laughing your devil ass off, this” Eric said, gesturing at his outfit “Is for my protection. They don’t know I’m here”

“They who?" Jackie asked

“Eric are you okay?” Brooke asked, concerned

“The last time I saw you this paranoid, Jackie and I were attacked by a bunch of dogs!” Donna said, glaring at her boyfriend

“They took Fez and Hyde! And then they forced Kelso to work on their show! But they won’t catch me alive!” He said, sounding like a lunatic. At the mention of Steven’s name, Jackie exchanged a worried look with Donna, whose boyfriend was going to end up in a mental hospital by the end of the night if he doesn't control himself.

“No no no, I’m smarter than them!” Eric continued his rambling and Jackie decided he needed an wake up call “FUCK, JACKIE!” He yelled, grabbing his throbbing shin

“Control yourself, dumbass!”Jackie yelled, pulling Eric closer by his dress “Where is my Steven?” She asked frantically 

Eric pointed to the ceiling with shaking hands. Jackie huffed and gave the skinny geek back to Donna.

“Now tell me what the hell happened?” Jackie demanded 

“We lost Fez,” Eric said, and Brooke grabbed Jackie to prevent another kick to Eric’s shins. Jackie was growing more concerned by the second, she needed to know where her boyfriend is! 

“How did you guys manage to lose Fez? And what does that have to do with anything?” Brooke asked

“I don’t know man, all I remember is that we were in a poker table and Kelso started to raise his bets, so the guy pointed at Fez and Kelso nodded like the idiot he is” Eric started to pace “So Hyde had to step in and the mean guys took him too, so Kelso and I ran away, but Kelso got caught so I had to disguise myself” 

“That sounds like the world’s most stupid movie” Donna observed, crossing her arms in frustration “Let’s go”

Eric lowered his veil and entered the crowd of people, along with Jackie, Donna and Brooke. He looked extremely paranoid, just like Steven does when he exaggerates a little on his circle time and starts to talk about his crazy conspiracies. Jackie silently prayed for Eric to be overreacting and that everything is nothing but a huge misunderstanding, but with her luck, the boys are probably being held at gunpoint.

Eric went straight to the elevators, the girls following him. Jackie noticed that a group of men, dressed in all black, were occasionally staring at them, she started to feel sick again. Why is her boyfriend and his friends so freaking stupid? Why can't they have fun like regular people, without getting themselves into trouble?

"Where's Michael?" Brooke asked once they were all inside the elevator. Jackie leaned herself into the elevator's wall, feeling more sick by the second.

"I've heard rumors that they were going to force him to go on stage and perform" Eric whispered, and Jackie rolled her eyes. The boys left the hotel less than three hours ago, and Eric reached a whole new level of paranoia. She can't imagine how much they'd smoked in order to be that way.

"Perform what?" Donna questioned "Kelso doesn't know how to sing, and he's a terrible dancer" 

"I'm scared of what they might be doing with him" Eric answered, his bottom lip quivered a little and he looked like he was about to cry "My poor, stupid friend"

Jackie looked at Donna, who seemed to be just as annoyed as she currently was.

The elevator's doors opened and they found themselves in a place that resembled a lot the place they went for Donna's bachelorette party, back in 79. There was a huge stage, a catwalk and small tables scattered through the room, there were also slutty waitresses walking around, with very whorey-looking red dresses and disco music blasting through the speakers. Jackie slowly walked out of the elevator, feeling very uncomfortable. Her eyes darted around the place, trying to find a familiar face - hopefully, Steven's - but the music and the lights were making her dizzy. She placed her hand on her stomach and she knew she needed to find a bathroom as soon as possible.

"Excuse me" She mumbled, parting from the group, desperately trying to find a bathroom.

She breathed relieved when she saw a door of what appeared to be the ladies room. There were a bunch of women inside, some were using the stalls, some were reapplying their makeup. Jackie was able to find an empty stall, she ran to it, closing the door and kneeling on the floor next to the toilet, puking her guts out. The bitter taste made her eyes watery.

She spent a good couple of minutes emptying her stomach on that gross toilet. When she was finally over, she wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper, consequently removing her lipstick.

She felt a few tears leaving her eyes. She already knew what that meant, she was just ignoring it for the sake of her mental health. But she can't lie to herself anymore, her period was very late, her breasts were sensitive and she wasn't able to keep anything on her stomach.

She took a deep breath to get herself together and wiped her eyes, rubbing her stomach with her thumb "Okay" She whispered to her belly "You need to help me out baby, I won't be able to find your daddy if I have to stop to puke every 5 minutes"

Jackie closed her eyes and leaned into the stall's wall. She needs to find Steven, and she needs to find him soon.

"Jackie?" She heard Donna's voice. Jackie got up from the floor, flushed the toilet and straightened her dress before leaving "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just really had to pee" She lied, going to the sink to wash her hands "Does anyone have a mint of something?"

"I have gum!" Brooke said, giving Jackie a piece of gum that she gladly accepted.

"Let's go, Eric's probably crying by now" Donna said, leaving the bathroom, Jackie and Brooke following her. The three girls found Eric sitting by the bar, raising his veil so it would cover everything but his eyes. Jackie sat on one of the benches next to him, and suddenly, the music stopped and a guy appeared on the stage, wearing a shiny suit. He held the microphone and smiled.

"Good evening, and welcome to the Lotus Casino's special night! Presenting, Elisabeth Coller singing Tina Turner!" He announced and people clapped. A small and elegant woman appeared on stage, wearing a silver dress, accompanied by two dancers wearing short dresses with feathers glued to their backs. The dancers moved to stay next to "Tina", one on each side of the singer. Jackie couldn't see their faces because they were on their backs.

_ "Left a good job in the city"  _ The woman started to sing. The two dancers, one was tall and very clumsy, the other was shorter and appeared to be more delicate, started to move their butts from one side to the other.

_ "Big wheel keep on turning. Proud Mary keep on burning" _

The singer screamed and the song started to get more upbeat by the second. The dancers turned to the direction of the audience and Jackie raised her hands to her mouth when she realized the identity of the two "women" dancing near Tina Turner's wannabe.

"Oh my God!" Brooke said, widening her eyes, her face reddening in embarrassment. Jackie started to laugh while Michael and Fez danced to  _ "Proud Mary" _

"That's the father of your child, Brooke" Jackie said in between fits of laughter, and Brooke hid her face in her hands.

_ "Rolling on the river. The river say we rolling" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it took me a really long time to update this fic, and I'm sorry. It's just that not that many people read this story and I was very focused on WTLB and RYLH.
> 
> Speaking of which, I know I haven't updated WTLB this week, and again, I am so very sorry, life just got in the way, and I had a very busy week. I'll update again soon, I promise.
> 
> Now, about this story. This is not my original story, it's from a brazillian website and the link to the original story is back on chapter one. I'm translating this story and I'm adding a few things here and there.
> 
> The next (and last!) chapter will be up very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackie wished she had a camera.

She wanted a camera to record the beautiful moment where Michael saw Brooke, his relieved smile was quickly replaced by a frown when he noticed how Brooke was glaring at him. "Tina" was singing the final notes and Fez finished the presentation by doing a split in the middle of the stage. Which wasn't a big surprise for Jackie, he had done the same thing in the school musical a few years ago.

"We have to go backstage to talk to them," Donna said, dragging Jackie, Brooke and Eric with her.

"And how the hell are we supposed to pass through those giants?" Brooke said, pointing at the security guards.

Jackie looked at the two men standing near the backstage entrance, Brooke had a point. They were huge, and they didn't seem to be very friendly, if they wanted to talk to Michael and Fez, they needed a plan, and Jackie was already formulating something on her head.

She looked at Eric and smiled slyly, when he noticed Jackie was looking at him, he widened his eyes and hid behind Donna.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Eric asked, sounding desperate "No! I'm not doing whatever you want me to do, devil! I refuse!"

* * *

"Honey, it's no surprise your boyfriend dumped your ass. Why would you wear winter shades knowing the bright colors complement your skin?!" Eric said, attempting to sound as girly as possible, walking next to Jackie. He got rid of the veil and was now wearing a blonde wig and sunglasses with heart-shaped lenses. Jackie had to hold back her laughter. She doubted he needed such an exaggerated outfit in order to sneak into the backstage, but she really wanted to humiliate him a little bit, so she convinced him that it was necessary.

They were getting closer to the security guards and Eric kept talking.

"Believe me, I've seen many pretty girls turning into uggos because they didn't know the right shade of lipstick to wear. You don't even have to be naturally pretty, just know how to apply some good makeup and everyone will want you. Rise and shine baby" He finished, snapping his fingers and looking very much like a rich and snobby girl. He was kind of reminding Jackie of her old cheerleading "friends". 

Jackie watched Donna look at Eric in disbelief and giggled a little. Eric stopped in front of the backstage doors and the security guards stared at him.

"Only authorized people" One of the guards said, and Eric removed his sunglasses, trying to look sexy and biting the stem. 

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" He said in a very annoyed tone, the guard kept staring at him with an impassive expression on his face. Eric turned to look at the girls and scorned "Can you guys believe that? They don't know who I am! I'm Jane Archibald, and I'm here because Mrs. Loud asked me to. And she's probably waiting for me, so move out of my way!" 

Eric gave one step forward, and the security guard, looking very annoyed, placed an arm in front of him.

"Seriously honey? You really want to do that? You don't want to see me getting into my bitch mode, do you? Because I can make a show, and WHAT A SHOW WILL IT BE!" He started to yell, placing one of his hands on his waist.

"Do you really want to see her making a scene?" Jackie asked, raising her eyebrows

"Yeah, because she will make a huge scene, you don't want to see her making a scene, believe me" Brooke added "It might scare the customers"

The security stared at the weird group for a while, then he looked at the other guard and they both nodded before stepping aside, allowing the "girls" inside.

"Now let's go, bitches. We have a job to do!" Eric said, lightly slapping the guard's chest before walking into the backstage area.

Jackie closed her eyes and tried not to have a laughing fit. She really needs to find Steven just to tell him this story, it would make his whole year.

"Now did you really have to do that?" Donna slapped her boyfriend's arm after they were inside.

"It's called acting, thank you very much" He defended himself, using his normal voice. Donna opened her mouth to argue with him, but Jackie interrupted them.

"Shut up! We have to find Steven before midnight!" 

"Why?" Donna asked

"Because Donna, I don't want to spend my birthday looking for my missing boyfriend! I want to spend my birthday with my boyfriend in fucking Los Angeles!" She yelled in response

Brooke, Donna and Eric stepped back when Jackie started to yell. Jackie huffed and quickened her pace, trying to find Fez and Michael. It wasn't very hard to find the two idiots, they could hear Fez singing a song in his native language and they could smell his cologne from a mile away.

"Fez!"

"Oh my beautiful goddess! You've found us!" The foreigner celebrated, clapping and engulfing Jackie in a tight hug "Kelso, that son of a bitch, lost me in a poker game!" 

"Speaking of the idiot, where is he?" Donna asked, and Fez pointed at the back of the room, where Michael was talking to the Tina Turner wannabe, he was clearly flirting with her, Jackie could see Brooke fuming and she knew that Michael was screwed.

"Michael!" Brooke yelled, startling Kelso. As soon as he noticed Brooke's presence in the room, he ran to her direction, stumbling because of his high heels.

"It's not what you're thinking!" He said, but Brooke ignored him and slapped his chest "Hey! I'm a victim in this whole story!" 

"Of course not, Michael!" Brooke yelled back, slapping him a couple more times "In this story, you're the Big Bad Wolf!" 

"Nice analogy, but now let's find my Steven" Jackie said

"They took Hyde upstairs, and I've heard that once they take you there, you never come back" Fez said, sounding frightened.

Jackie wanted nothing more than to kill those morons at the moment, this was all their fault! She'll kill them later, she needs to find Steven first.

"I'm not leaving without my boyfriend!"

"But if we go back to the hotel right now we can still find something good to watch on TV!" Kelso said, gesticulating to the exit door. Jackie kicked him on the shins and left the room, separating herself from the group. 

She was walking fast, she wanted nothing more than to find Steven, but apparently the little Steven Junior on her uterus wasn't cooperating much. She was feeling sick again. She rubbed her stomach and wished for the sickness to go away. She needs to find Steven so they can catch the first flight to LA in the morning, and once they were in California, she would tell him about the baby.

They were having a baby. 

Jackie silently prayed for the baby to have Steven's eyes. She loves his eyes.

They would need to move. They lived in a small apartment near Grooves and she doesn't want to raise her kid in an apartment. Maybe they could find a house in a quiet neighborhood, if they're lucky, they might find one near Red and Kitty's.

They would also need to get a new car. She knew Steven would never sell his Camino - and she doesn't want him to, she knows how much that car means to him - but she would have no problem selling the Lincoln and getting a more family friendly car. She started to think about cars and what model she should get, she needs something safe and reliable, but also nothing tacky. She could ask Red for advice later.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone gently grabbing her arm. She noticed that the guy that's currently holding her arm is one of the security guards from earlier.

"You shouldn't be here" He said, opening a red door and shoving her inside of what appeared to be a dark hallway. She rubbed her stomach protectively. "You come with me"

* * *

The guard was slowly guiding her through the dark hallway, when they reached the end of it, he opened a door and she saw a big staircase in front of her.

"Go up" He said, letting go of her arm. She raised her eyebrows and was about to say something but he beated her into it "Just go up"

She sighed and started to go up the stairs, she rubbed her thumb against her stomach and prayed for nothing bad to happen with her, the baby and Steven. The stairs led to another door, and Jackie took a deep breath before opening it. She felt the cold wind and realized that she was currently standing on the roof of the building.

"It took you awhile, doll" She heard Steven's voice and turned to look at him. He placed his jacket on her shoulders and gave her one of his signature smirks. 

"I loved the dress" He said with a wicked grin, and without hesitation, she threw herself at him and engulfed him in a tight hug. Steven wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately, bringing her as close as possible to him.

"Holy crap, you're okay" She muttered after they broke for air "Steven, we need to get the hell out of here" She said, grabbing his hand and trying to drag him out of the roof, but Steven stopped her by placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Doll, calm down" He said, grabbing both of her hands in his 

"Steven, there's crazy people looking for us and we need to get the hell out before they find us!"

"You don't even want to know where we are?" Steven asked in a very calm tone, and Jackie looked at him like he was going nuts.

"What are you talking about? We're in a hotel/casino in Las Vegas, trying not to get killed!" She answered

"Jackie"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, he was still holding her hands and she felt herself getting calmer.

"Where are we, Steven?" She whispered, looking him in the eyes

"Canada" He replied with a small grin, Jackie looked around. They were in Las Vegas, that was obvious. She stared at her boyfriend suspiciously.

"Canada?"

"The owner of the building is Canadian, so technically, we're on Canadian territory" 

"Why are we 'technically' in Canadian territory, Steven? I thought you hated Canada"

"I don't hate Canada, I just don't agree with their way to have fun, or the their way of living in general" He said, getting a little lost on his own thoughts "Canada is the country of the squares"

"Steven!" She interrupted his ramblings "What the hell is going on? Eric said you guys lost a poker game and were in trouble, but you seem to be way too relaxed for someone who's in the middle of a big mess!"

Steven laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple and staring at the city in front of them.

"Here's the thing doll, those idiots have been bugging me for a really long time. They were all making fun of our relationship and making jokes about things that shouldn't have happened, things that I regret deeply. I was also getting sick of hearing Kelso talking about how he used to do it with you, and Fez keeps saying all the time that he would've been a wonderful husband to you. And Forman was just… being Forman. I wanted to kill them all. So I thought, what the hell can I do to make them shut the fuck up about us?"

Jackie looked at him in disbelief "You're telling me you planned all of this?"

"Not everything. I gotta say, I didn't plan for Forman to wear a dress, but hey, it was a nice surprise" He said, chuckling a little

"You planned this whole thing!" She yelled, removing his arm from her shoulders and slapping his chest "Do you have any idea of how worried I was?! I was almost having a mental breakdown and you were here, laughing at us! Why haven't you told me? We could've planned this together!"

Steven laughed again and held her wrists to keep her from assaulting him more. Jackie took a deep breath and tried to control her heartbeat. Steven slid his hands into hers and she felt him placing something on her hand, something small, rounded, with a large hole and what appeared to be a very big stone in the middle. Her eyes filled with tears.

"See, I've realized a few things Jackie. We've been together for a long time and I've noticed that even though you make me crazy with all of your yapping half of the time, I can't live without you. We've been through a lot together, mostly because I was an idiot, but we found our way back to each other again - well, I practically stalked you into taking me back, but still. I'm not very good at this and this is definitely not the way you've always wanted me to do that, but…"

The moment Jackie realized what he was about to say, her breath hitched.

"And before you say something, pay attention to this" He ordered, but it was pointless. Jackie lost her power of speech the second she felt him pressing a ring against her hand "I'm only saying this once, and I'm not saying it again, so keep your mouth shut, okay?" She nodded and she felt a few tears leaving her eyes "Alright… Jackie, you are the most beautiful, determined woman I know. You make me crazy sometimes, and I love that about you. You don't let me settle and you are always pushing me to the right direction. I know I said we're never talking about this topic in the continental United States, but since we're technically in Canada…"

"YES!" 

"Jackie…"

"Yes!!" 

"Damn it woman, let me finish!" He said, and Jackie decided to let him finish. She wouldn't believe it until she actually hears the words coming from his mouth. He got down on one knee and held her hand "Jackie, will you marry me?"

She didn't yell again, she just nodded and buried her head on his chest when he got up from the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she could feel his heart beating frantically on his chest. He was just as happy as she was.

"I love you Steven" She whispered, gluing their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Jackie" He whispered it back, pressing his lips against hers.

Jackie couldn't help but giggle happily when she felt him smiling against her mouth. She broke their kiss and stared at the ring. It was a beautiful ring, Steven knew her better than anyone.

"It wasn't the biggest ring on the store, but it's still way better than what Forman could ever buy for Donna" He said, and Jackie just beamed at him

"It's perfect" She said, giving him the ring and extending her left hand "Put it on!" 

Steven rolled his eyes "You have two hands, you put it on" 

Jackie glared at him "Steven, will you please be a good and romantic fiance and place my engagement ring on my finger?!"

"Doll, I've organized this whole trip just to propose to you, if that wasn't me being a good and romantic fiance, than I don't know what it was" He said, trying to look tough

She raised her eyebrows at him "What do you mean? You didn't plan this trip, I was the one who nagged you until I convinced you. You didn't even want to leave Point Place!" She said, crossing her arms, but Steven just stared at her with a mischievous smile. 

"You're not the only manipulative one in this relationship, doll" He said "I asked Mrs. Forman to suggest you the trip, and I knew you would choose anywhere but Vegas, so I left a few traveling magazines about Los Angeles scattered through our apartment. And the basement. And Grooves." 

Jackie just stared at him, shocked and impressed at the same time.

"Alright, so you influenced me into choosing California, but how did you know we were going to end up here of all places?" 

"To get into California we have pass through Vegas, so when I went to buy the tickets, I made sure our flight had a stopover here" He said

"The storm?"

"Got lucky, but I would find a way for us to stay anyways" 

"What about the others?" 

"I knew they would follow us, so I thought it would be nice to burn them while I prepared everything. Consider that as a bonus birthday present" He said with a grin on his face.

"Why Las Vegas?" She asked, and he sighed.

He cupped her face and looked deeply into her eyes, Jackie could see everything in his baby blue eyes, she could see the love, the adoration, and at this moment she wondered if she died and went to heaven, this is just too good to be real.

"Look doll, I know this isn't how you expected me to propose" He said, rubbing his thumbs tenderly across her cheeks "But… Every time someone mentioned this city, I could see the pain in your face and it fucking killed me. I don't think I'll ever be able to apologize enough for what happened"

"But I already forgave you years ago, puddin" She said

"I know, and I'll forever love you for that, I'm a very lucky bastard and I don't deserve you" He said, she was about to protest, she loves when he praises her, but she always wanted to kick his ass whenever he tried to put himself down "Shush baby, I need to say this" He silenced her and she looked expectantly at him "I just… I don't ever want to see that look in your face again. So now, hopefully, whenever someone mentions Vegas, you won't remember about the time I fucked up, you will remember this, this moment, this feeling, and you will remember how much I love you and how I want to spend the rest of my life with you" He finished

Jackie couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she couldn't stop the tears "This is the happiest day of my life, I love you so much" She said, he beamed at her and pulled her to a kiss, and she could swear she saw some redness in his eyes.

They stayed glued by their mouths for a while, until they had to breathe again.

"You deserve this, doll" He said tenderly "You deserve a big gesture"

"I am so, so happy you did all of this for me. This is the best birthday ever" She said "But I'm still a little pissed, you scared the shit out of me, and I can't be stressed Steven, not in my situation!"

Steven looked at her with a very confused expression on her face. Jackie smiled smugly and extended her left hand again, it was a silent agreement, he would place the ring on her finger and she would tell him what was going on with her. She smiled when she felt him sliding the ring on her finger, and her eyes watered again when she felt him kissing her hand afterwards.

"So… I kind of have to tell you something" She said, lowering her head. She couldn't help but be a little scared of his reaction. She felt him lifting her chin with his finger and she looked deeply into his eyes "So, I don't know when or where we're going to get married, but I just want you to know that there's not going to be just the two of us at the altar" 

Steven stared at her, he still looked very confused "Have you been drinking? Because I have no clue of what are you talking about"

"I'm pregnant" She blurted, and closed her eyes.

A few seconds have passed and she could hear Steven trying to say something, she slowly opened her eyes again and he was staring at her with a weird expression on his face.

"What?" He muttered, and she started to cry for the hundredth time in the day.

"I'm pregnant, we're having a little baby Hyde and oh my god, you don't want this" She started to sob "I'm sorry baby but I really think that we can do this, we had crappy parents but we have the Formans to look up to. And we can be good parents, I know that, and I know it was unexpected but I already love this baby and I feel like…"

Jackie was interrupted when Steven pressed his mouth against hers in a gentle kiss. It was a different kind of kiss, she could feel him pouring all of his emotions in it and she did the same. They kissed for a really long time, and when they finally came up for air he hugged her tightly, she felt her feet being raised from the ground and he buried his face on her neck. Right then she knew they're going to be okay.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear, and she smiled

"I know" She answered playfully, just like he did in their hotel room earlier and he laughed, pulling her for another kiss.

* * *

Hyde and Jackie were sitting on a picnic towel on the roof of the building. Jackie was so focused on Steven when she first arrived that she didn't notice that he prepared a whole picnic for them. There were flowers and champagne (that she wasn't allowed to drink), she fell in love with him all over again. 

She was laying her head on his shoulders and admiring her engagement ring while Steven watched her with amusement.

"This ring really is perfect…" She mumbled, snuggling closer to him

"Well, you gotta thank Brooke for that" He said, running his fingers through her hair.

"What?" 

"Brooke helped me choose the ring. She also helped me with this whole thing" Steven explained 

Jackie was astonished. Brooke knew the entire time! She deserves an oscar, seriously.

"But… how?" She asked

"Well, I know you have some standards and I didn't want to disappoint you, so I asked her to come and choose the ring with me" He said, and she raised her head to look at him "I couldn't ask Donna for help because she behaves like a freaking toddler whenever I try to be a good boyfriend to you, and you and Brooke are very close, I figured she would be the best option"

Jackie smiled, it's true, she and Brooke were very close. Ever since Brooke and Michael moved back to Point Place, she developed a very nice friendship with the librarian. Brooke was more mature and way less judgmental than Donna, and she was also the mother of her goddaughter, so it's pretty safe to assume that she was now Jackie's best friend.

That doesn't mean she doesn't love her favorite lumberjack, it just means that they grew apart a little, and that's okay.

"Remind me of thanking her later" Jackie said "She did a great job with the ring. I just don't get why she would help you with  _ everything. _ I mean, why would she purposely burn her boyfriend/father of her daughter?"

"Are you seriously asking that?" He answered, laughing a little "Kelso's annoying and he does appreciate a good burn. He'll probably laugh once he realizes Brooke and I set everyone up"

"That's true" Jackie agreed. Michael also can't hold a grudge for long, maybe that's because his spirit animal is a puppy, or maybe that's because he's just plain stupid. He and Brooke are going to be alright.

"But how did you know that Michael would end up betting Fez on the poker table?" Jackie asked curiously 

"The first thing we did when we left the hotel was smoke up. And I might have accidentally made them smoke a lot. Like,  _ a lot. _ They didn't even notice I wasn't joining them. After that it was pretty easy to manipulate them. Besides, Kelso's stupid, he would probably do that sober" 

"You really did plan everything…" She said in awe

"Yup, I hired those security guards to terrorize our friends and to guide you here eventually. That Delko guy you've met on the pool, he's one of WB's old friends, and he happens to be the Canadian guy that owns the building. I also hired a guy to take some photos of everything. I can already imagine Red's face when I show him a picture of Forman in a dress" He said, and Jackie smiled brightly at him. He pecked her on the lips and placed his hand on her still flat belly.

"I can't believe we're engaged… And we're going to be parents!" She squealed with happiness and he smiled

"I can't wait to raise a family with you, doll" He said, rubbing his thumb against her belly.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" She said 

"And I can't wait to see those dumbasses faces once they find out I planned everything" Hyde said with an evil smile

Jackie stared at him, her eyes filled with lust "My God, you're so sexy right now…"

He raised an eyebrow "Seriously? Here? On the roof?"

Jackie ran her fingernails through his chest and gave him a sexy smile "Yeah… Is that okay?"

"I think I'm going to really enjoy those pregnancy hormones" He said, kissing her passionately and pulling her to his lap. After all, they do have to celebrate their pregnancy  _ and  _ their engagement.

**The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's finished! I hope everyone liked this story, I sure loved it, that's why I chose to translate it in the first place.
> 
> I couldn't help but add a lot of things to the marriage proposal. I'm a sucker for romantic Hyde, and I hope he was still in character.
> 
> I am currently working on 5 original stories, so it's nice that I've finally finished this, now I can have more time to focus on them. Speaking of my original stories, I'll update Rock You Like a Hurricane this week, so watch out for that!
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who read this, I would love to know what you liked the most about this story, so if you can leave a comment... well, it would make me very happy.
> 
> See you soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, the link is to the original fic in portuguese is up there. It's a short story an I'll post a chapter per day, so the story will be fully finished by friday.


End file.
